


Dealing with the terrible twos

by Selestiles



Series: The Arcana Headcanons [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Children, Demon Children, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Headcanon, Other, Parenthood, Terrible Twos, main 6 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selestiles/pseuds/Selestiles
Summary: Tumblr-requested headcanon for how the Main 6 deal with parenting a child with the terrible twos.
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Julian Devorak/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Portia Devorak/Reader
Series: The Arcana Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834537
Kudos: 106





	Dealing with the terrible twos

**Author's Note:**

> Request: "Howdy! Could you do headcanons for the Main 6 raising a kid going through the "terrible twos" with MC"

##  **Asra**

★Can and _will_ outgrump the demon child. Complains under his breath about how the shop used to be so quiet. Probably makes faces behind their back just to make you giggle.

★Lets them make their own mistakes, if they insist on leaving their toys on the ground then he’ll let them trip over them. Still kisses their booboos after tho.

★Lowkey a little jealous when Salim and Aisha can make your child calm down so quickly. That’s just grandparent perks though, and it _is_ kinda helpful

★Last resort is tickles. The kid probably does it on purpose at this point.

★” _No!?_ Whadda you mean _no_?!? If you don’t go to sleep your eyes will turn into _triangles!! And your hair will fall off_!!!” Proceeds to tickle them and yeet them into the bed until they tire from screaming with laughter. ~~“Will my hair _really_ fall off daddy?” “No sugarplum, but your eyes _will_ turn into triangles”~~

##  **Nadia**

♠︎She could honestly enlist help from the staff but prefers dealing with it herself, she wants to be there for the not-so-good parts of your kid growing up as well.

♠︎Has the patience of a saint but will, not, tolerate a tantrum

♠︎Talks to your child in the foreign dignitary voice™

♠︎Including but not limited to: “Are you done?” “Mommy can’t help you when you talk like that” “Do you need to be alone until you can talk politely again?” And the last resort but also the most effective: _the look_

♠︎She isn’t embarrassed if they do make a scene tho, she understands this is a normal stage of your child’s development and if anyone dares give her kid the judge-y eyes they best be prepared to _run_.

##  ** Julian **

♦︎This angsty bastard has probably secretly joined them in crying more than once, he’s just stressed. (Never lets the kid see him tho)

♦︎Probably has a reward system with your child, based on stickers and candied fruit. It works. Mostly.

♦︎Isn’t afraid to ask for help for once, knows from experience that it takes a village, and that it is the best for his child. Your kid has approximately two hundred grandmas.

♦︎Is very very good at listening to them, and offers to help however he can once they’ve calmed down. “Do you want to sit on my shoulders for a bit? Would you like to wear daddy’s coat? How about going to visit Maz?”

♦︎Finds it very difficult to not just give in when they start screaming, but knows that it is very important to set the boundaries now that they’re testing them. Especially since he sometimes works with things that can be dangerous for the kid, even though he keeps them locked safe in his study at all times.

##  **Muriel**

♣︎Probably tries his best to distract your kid from their anger

♣︎As soon as they start whinning he just, picks them up and airplanes them around until they’re giggling

♣︎He’s bad with the boundary-setting but surprisingly good at staying on top of schedule with the eating and sleeping, to avoid any unnecessary screaming fits.

♣︎If it happens anyway he’ll take them into the forest with Inanna to howl at some trees or throw pebbles into the river so they can let off steam in a healthy way

♣︎When they return your child is almost definitely fast asleep in his arms, they probably look so snuggly that you can’t resist taking a short family nap (with Inanna worming herself into the middle of course)

##  **Portia**

♥︎Says “oh nooooooo” under her breath as soon as the kid starts pouting.

♥︎Argues with them patiently, it can go in circles for a _while_. You think it’s hilarious.

♥︎”I don’t wanna take a bath” “why not?” “I wanna play with Pepi” “Pepi is tired” “but I wanna play” “she’s taking a bath too” “no she’s not” “yes she is, look” “peep!” “I wanna take a lick-bath” “no you don’t”

♥︎She’s usually very tired at the end of the day, so if your child starts looking defiant you’ll take them outside so you can either calm them down or ride out the tantrum.

♥︎Is very much a fan of positive reinforcement. If they calm down on their own or use their words she’ll give them one of them excellent Portia hugs™ or blow a raspberry on their cheeks and tummy. The kid giggles and preens every time it happens

##  **Lucio**

☀︎”It’s your turn to deal with the goblin.” ~~It’s not~~

☀︎You have to intervene a couple of times so that your child doesn’t turn into a complete spoiled brat, as soon as they getting whiny his knee-jerk reaction is bribery. He’ll get the hang of it eventually.

☀︎Is secretly very offended when they don’t take him seriously. “Just telling them to respect you won’t make them do it, honey” “why not? I’m their father”

☀︎Genuinely tries to be better than his parents were for him. At first he gets frustrated when nothing he tries works, and he feels a little useless for a while. He soon learns that there’s no shame in asking you for help though, and is very very proud the first time he manages to talk them down on his own.

☀︎”The kid gets it from your side of the family” lowkey offended when you laugh

**Author's Note:**

> You can come yell at me on sandwichfox.tumblr.com


End file.
